


Evocando el Pasado

by Furiael



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Stanley y Richie no se acuerdan de su pasado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiael/pseuds/Furiael
Summary: Un deseo luego de un show de Stand up. #stozier





	Evocando el Pasado

—Y ese era el último acto de la noche, ¡Richie, _"Trashmouth"_ Tozier en "Yo no quería ser comediante"! ¡Muchas gracias por su asistencia, Atlanta!

La gente aún reía con el acto principal. Una rutina de risas sin parar por una hora. Richie saludó a sus colegas comediantes, se tomó un par de copas y rechazó un par de invitaciones al lavabo de chicas que querían mostrarles cuán fans eran de él. La misma mierda, y el castaño apenas si sabía qué decidir. Pudo haber dicho que sí —estaba jodidamente caliente, con la adrenalina del show aún manteniendo su cuerpo activo, y el pito medio duro—. ¿Cuándo aparecería un buen pedazo de carne frente a él para darle una buena mamada? Definitivamente ya no se comía bien en esta década cuando la moda era ser floripondio en exceso y no un jodido closetero, o marica de bajo perfil. Gracias, Lady Gaga, por nada.

Hora entonces, de ahogar las penas en alcohol, en copiosas cantidades.

Habló con su representante, listo para pedir lo de siempre —un servicio de putos, bourbon y mucha comida—, mientras caminaba a la salida posterior del pequeño teatro —que hubiese sido el lugar ideal para una fantasía sexual—. Mientras esperaba a que el sujeto contestara, se abrió camino entre las pilas de cables regados y cajas de amplificación hasta llegar a la salida. Salió al parqueadero, y al llegar a su Mustang GT rentado, encontró a una persona recostada contra este.

Su primera reacción, hubiese sido gritar un improperio- o diez, salen fácil. El maldito hijo de perra puso su pie lleno de barro —había llovido como si no hubiese un mañana— sobre la magnífica carrocería del automóvil. El problema, es que el cerebro de Rich se apagó, y su pito mágicamente cobro vida entre sus pantalones. ¿Inteligencia de parte de esta cabeza? Ninguna señal, obvio. En la vida de Tozier, ello no le había abierto puertas.

La razón de tal hambrienta acción: la apariencia de quien se encontraba cometiendo tan ofensiva acción contra el Mustang. No sabe cómo, ni por qué, pero desde joven, había tenido preferencia por el cabello rizado, los ojos pequeños, y la figura masculina torneada. Y si las gafas de _culo_ de botella que usaba servían para algo, tenía que admitir que podía ver a través del mojado suéter que el tipo vestía, que uno, tenía un cuerpazo; dos, que tenía sus pezones bien duros, y tres...

No había tres, pero iba a averiguar si el pito de ese hombre era tan delicioso como lo que acababa de ver-- Momento. Sí hay tres. El malnacido tenía la mismísima estrella de David colgando de su cuello en una cadena de plata.

_¡MAZEL TOV!_  


\--  


Desde que vio el anuncio en la televisora local dónde hacía su año de Becario de Contaduría, Stan sintió el interés y el deseo de ver a Trashmouth. Y no era simplemente el escucharle contar chistes —definitivamente ese no era su estilo—, sino que sentía que había algo más.

Se cuestionó sobre el incesante deseo, la necesidad de ver a este sujeto. En su interior se repetía una y otra vez que ese rostro no sólo era conocido, sino que, sin persarlo mucho, había concluido que había tenido algún tipo de relación con el pasado que le costaba recordar —hablando de adolescencia perdida, el joven judío era un maestro en el tema. En su memoria no había rastro de ella— con el comediante.

No es que el sujeto fuese el más guapo del lugar pero, algo de él le evocaba —entre la maraña de pensamientos negativos, pesadillas, fórmulas contables, las aves, la Torah y la insistencia de sus padres a casarse tan pronto se graduara— a su niñez, a la adolescencia. Pensó en la escuela, en paseos en bicicleta. En una rodada de ojos por un mal chiste, y una sonrisa por haber _sobrevivido_.

_Perdedor_.

La palabra llegó a su cabeza, cuál iluminación divina. Sabrán Dios y los profetas qué significaba ello.

El día llegó. Stan compró una boleta y asistió al evento. Quedó pasmado. No por el vocabulario que Richie Tozier utilizó durante la hora de presentación —con el mote de Trashmouth era obvio que el tipo no podía ser más que un _Schmuck—,_ sino por todo lo que en su mente se evocaba por la cadencia en la voz del sujeto. Y si a eso le sumaba los movimientos corporales, la risa, los lentes y hasta su casi desgarbada figura, podía jurar que con este hombre debió compartir algo más que un saludo. Tal vez media vida, pero nada de ello estaba en su memoria.

El particular timbre de voz era conocido, pero no podía ubicarlo con exactitud. Podía ver los labios —estaba en primera fila— del comediante, y a sus ojos se veían provocadores, incitantes. De repente y por muy breves momentos, recordó el tacto de una textura parecida sobre su piel, sobre su cuerpo, y sí, eso lo calentó.

Por ello, tenía que acercarse, hablarle. Algo. Esperó en la parte de atrás del teatro, justo al terminar el show. Se mojó, sí; después de todo esperó dos horas bajo la lluvia de otoño. Le importó un carajo. Después de todo, el extraño deseo que se cocinaba en su interior era tan fuerte y tan cálido, que Stan sentía que explotaría de no poder sacarlo. Era tan excitante como captar un ave cardenal en esta época del año.

Y tenía que admitir que el tipo, bajo esa apariencia desaliñada —seamos honestos, el tipo parecía un Urutaú gigante—, era la persona que en sus sueños más mojados e intensos le daba _felicidad_.

Fue así, como al ver a Tozier con su pesada montura sobre el puente de su nariz, Stan dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa, y lo saludó.

—Shalom, Boca Sucia.  


\--  


A la mierda la limpieza y la conservación del Mustang. Era sólo un carro rentado, después de todo. Sería problema del agente de Richie-- para eso trabajaban ellos, para aliviar los dilemas de los famosos.

Ya alejados del teatro, pero no en un mejor lugar, estaban los dos hombres, en el asiento trasero del auto, apenas iluminados por la luz de neón del anuncio de un Seven Eleven que apenas si despertaba la atención de los pocos carros que pasaban por la zona. Y dentro, Richie estaba dejándose llevar por su deseo. Que bueno que antes de salir se había tomado tres bourbons dobles, así no se concentraría tanto en sus alrededores, si no en las _gracias masculinas_ frente a él.

Extrañamente, no hubo muchos besos, solo un par, pero ninguno de los dos protestó. De alguna manera cada uno entendió que la introducción no era necesaria y que, con una simple mirada podían decirse mucho más. Richie tuvo que admitir que ello no tuvo nada de romántico, pero no se quejó, y Stan, mientras guió las manos del contrario a su entrepierna, asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

_Es más probable que nos descubran si nos besamos._

Esa frase se le hizo conocida a Richie. ¿La escuchó o la pensó? No tenía ni puta idea. Lo que sí sabía es que el tono pecaminoso de la inocente frase lo transportó al pasado. ¿Cómo es que se llamaba ese pueblo de mierda cuya única cosa buena era el judío que se echó a todos encima en su Bar Mitzvah?

_Focus en el hoy, Tozier._  


\--  


Stan había logrado bajar su pantalón mientras el comediante, cual hambriento, pasaba a lo importante. En el furor del momento, Richie consideró hacer un mordaz comentario sobre el particular estilo de ropa interior roja que el contrario vestía, pero el tamaño nada despreciable del pito que se erigía frente a su cara le hizo olvidar cualquier porquería que podía decir.

—Que ropa interior de mierda, —no. No se le olvidó.

Si el hombre frente a él dijo algo, Richie no lo escuchó. Y con ese tema sellado, manos a la obra y boca al pito. Lo puso en su interior sin un quinto de delicadeza, pero ya en el _asunto_ se detuvo. Esto, esto lo había sentido antes. Las mariposas en su estómago —y en sus bolas también, okay, no— empezaron a revolotear. Con quién y cuando era un completo cúmulo de recuerdos difusos que no podía conectar. Lo único que apenas registró su mente fue una tarde de invierno, un cubículo de baño de la Escuela Preparatoria y los largos dedos de un jovencito tomándole del cabello, justo como este desconocido sujeto lo hacía, guiando sus movimientos sobre la longitud de su virilidad.

Consideró quitarse las gafas. Después de todo, lo que le importaba estaba en su boca, mientras él, de manera torpe, trataba de no usar sus dientes en las particulares caricias que llevaba a cabo sobre aquel pene. Suave, rosado, _circuncidado_ —benditos los descendientes del rey David— y dispuesto a reaccionar ante el uso de su lengua y sus labios. Pronto sus mejillas se ahuecaron, señal de que había empezado a succionar con fuerza como si el maldito destino del mundo dependiera de una buena mamada. Y con el sonido que escapó de Stan por las atenciones ofrecidas, Richie concluyó que no se iba a privar de la vista, que quería tener frente a sí a full HD toda esa entrepierna.

—D-- dientes--, —alcanzó a bufar después Stanley, mientras apretaba y tiraba del cabello del comediante. Pero ello no detuvo a Richie, aunque por momentos sería como si se fuese a quedar calvo. El hijo de perra tenía fuerza y eso solo lo alentaba. Sus manos entraron al juego, digitos callosos acariciando ahora el casi rubio vello púbico-- Momento. Esto no combina con esos rulos negros que--

Fue sacado de sus dispersos pensamientos por el movimiento de caderas del judío contra su boca. Tomado completamente por sorpresa, Richie sintió el reflejo faríngeo —el del puto vómito— actuar. Para evitar ahogarse, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras saliva logró correrse por las comisuras de sus labios y una pequeña línea del transparente fluído lo conectaba aún al pito que estaba atendiendo.  
  


_—¿¡Qué mierda te pasa!? —se quejó el joven Richie, golpeando luego el hombro de Stan, encerrados ambos en ese cubículo estrecho, buscando la manera de no ser descubiertos en su pecado._

_—Admito que me dejé llevar-- Pensé que podrías hacer lo que vimos en el Blockbuster para alquiler, _Deep Throat.

_—Esta es mi primera vez chupando un pito, marica. Quien sabe cuántos habrá mamado la puta de la película._

_—Mira quien habla,_ marica.

_—Lo haré a mi manera, y si te lo arranco de un mordisco y te dejo más hembra que a Bev, será tu puto problem--_  
  


Stan lo tomó una vez más por el cabello, sus caderas balanceándose de arriba a abajo sobre el asiento del vehículo, mientras Richie apenas si podía hacer algo. Inicialmente se limitó a cerrar sus labios, tomando la forma de aquel mástil mientras lo mantenía humedo, duro y bien excitado, ofrecienedo de manera casi que lastimera el placer que buscaba. Richie tenía mil y un insultos para este imbécil, pero el escuchar sus gemidos, generados desde su esternón como su fuesen lo más profundo de su ser hasta que escapaban en un tono bajo y jodidamente sensual, mando al carajo la verborrea y se puso a trabajar.

Acarició los rubios vellos, se enredó en ellos con sus dígitos e incluso los jaló. Descubrió que, como con el judío de sus vagas memorias, podía incitar no solo un grito de dolor si no un espasmo de placer sobre el otro que le incitaba a no parar.

—Oh, Richie, no pares, —se escuchó la voz de Stan entrecortada, tal como su inconsciente la recordaba en aquella tarde. Era más que sensual, era envolvente, y ello obviamente se reflejaba en su propia carpa, formada entre su pito y sus pantalones. Pero no iba a pedir que un imbécil se la mamara. Podría tener herpes en la boca.

_Pero aquí estás tu, contra toda regla de higiene_, podría escuchar la voz de alguien de su juventud-- Eduardo, tal vez. Pero eso no importaba ahora.  
  


Richie estaba pasando su lengua y sus dientes por el saco escrotal del pelinegro cuando sintió un auto pasar cerca. Su cabeza se movería hacia arriba-- no podía permitir que nadie le viera así, pero Stan se aseguró de mantenerlo oculto ante cualquiera que estuviera en la proximidad del auto. Al menos el tipo era consciente, y así podría simplemente desfogar las ganas.

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba. Lo que sí sabía es que ya el famoso líquido preseminal salía y caía casi que de manera copiosa sobre la magra longitud que reclamaba atención de su parte. Curioso, pasó su lengua por la rosada cabecilla, alcanzando a recoger algo del fluido. Extraño de sabor, sí, pero la sensación que dejaba en su boca era de lo mas satisfactoria. Estaba cerca de hacer a este maldito semental de pueblo correrse solo con su boca. _Trashmouth, deberías cambiar tu nombre a Sexmouth_, pensó.

Stan lo tomó de sus mejillas con fuerza y le obligó a mirarlo. Ya estaba bueno de pendejadas. Para indicarle lo que quería usó sus dedos indice y medio de su mano libre para abrirle la boca a Rich, humedeciendo los mismos, antes de llevarlos a su propio pito para un par de caricias. Lo llamó en voz baja, llevando su miembro hacia los labios del contrario. El judío empezó a mover sus caderas, mientras Richie, ya menos torpe, comenzó a acariciar cualquier rincón y detalle posible. Desde la base, con su lengua, lo peinó, enredada ligeramente la piel con el corto bello, para luego ir hacia arriba, degustando una vez más la suave textura de un pene sin el asqueroso exceso de pellejo en el prepucio. Viajó luego hasta la punta, pasando por los lugares que inconscientemente sabía que al otro le harían temblar de placer. Ya el tema de si era un conocido o un completo aparecido quedaron en un segundo plano, y la tarea en la cual se encontraba era prioridad.

Succionó, lamió, chupó y hasta acarició con sus dientes ese miembro. Podía ver en el rostro del contrario como todo estaba funcionando. Richie también tenía que admitir que esta sensación de alguna manera le saciaba y ya se le hacía la boca agua —casi que literal— con pensar en cuando el tipo se corriera.

—Suirirí piquirrojo, ánsar emperador, ánsar de Ross, cisne cantor, silbón americano, serreta chica, pato zambullido--, —Stan trataba, con voz entrecortada, mencionar especies de aves para alargar su llegada, su clímax, pero la debilidad en ella ya denotaba que en serio, no le quedaba mucho.

_Que puto tan raro, justo como The Man_, admitió Richie en su propio predicamento.

Siguió el de gafas con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo a lo que su inexperta boca le permitiera, y pronto sentiría que aquel miembro palpitaba. Ya estaba cerca.

...Podría, tal vez, intentar un deep--

Apenas si intentaba chupar toda la longitud cuando sintió el primer golpe. El fluído caliente llenó la parte posterior de su paladar, y aunque el sabor se registró placentero, lo intesperado de la situación hizo que el reflejo volviera a aparecer, y Richie se alejó.

Solo para encontrarse con el resto de aquella descarga de blanca semilla cubriendo su rostro y sus lentes. Apenas si su cabello se salvó de aquello.

Mientras tanto, Stan miraba al comediante a los ojos. Al conectarse ambas miradas, ambos se sintieron llenos, felices, justo como en el cubículo. _Derry_ se pintó en su mente, en sus recuerdos, y aunque sí, ese lugar de mierda trajo muchas cosas malas, en ese momento, lo bueno sobrepasaba cualquier otro sentiimiento. La mano de Stan se acercó al rostro de Richie, limpiando algo del desastre que causó, y el comediante en respuesta, solo se arrastró sobre el de cabellos rizados, lo tomó de estos y lo besó en los labios, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era un beso adolescente, inexperto —considerando su experiencia de muchos años fue un desastre—, pero Stan no lo dejó ir, brazos y piernas alrededor de su figura, mientras dejó que el éxtasis del momento relajara su cuerpo entero.

—Rich, _Rich_, —habló en un susurro—. Los perdedores...

—...Siempre andan juntos.

\--  


_—¿Y ahora? —se quedó mirando Richie a Stan, quien aún seguía reponiéndose de toda esta escena, aunque ambos sabían que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía saber lo que ocurrió._

_El jovencito judío reparó en el espectáculo que era Tozier en ese momento. Sudoroso, su cabello hecho un desastre y su rostro y lentes cubiertos de su propia blanca semilla, en una grotesca pero sensual escena que en serio, le daba un ligero cosquilleo. Y no en su entrepierna, si no en el cul--_

_—Ahora, nada. No somos maricas, Rich, —respondió Stan en un tono de sentencia, mientras sacaba un pañuelo de tela para limpiar el rostro del contrario antes de ponerse sus pantalones. Dejó al otro a cargo de su limpieza, y luego de asegurarse de que el lugar estaba solo, salió de la cabina de baño._

_Notó allí uno de los cientos de comentarios escritos en la pared: Richie Tozier se la chupa al Flamer. Así llamaba Patrick a Stan, en una disimulada manera de respeto entre todo el bullying que los Perdedores recibían —era para todos sabido la lengua filosa de _Stan Orines_—. Pudo haber sacado él un marcador y eliminar el texto, pero aparecerían muchos más. Hoy no era el día de ir contra la corriente. Ya habrían más espacios para admitir no ser una loca a viva voz._  
  


Stan salió del auto, dejando nuevamente el pañuelo para que Richie se limpiara la cochina evidencia de su rostro. Se quedó de pie por un momento, considerando las cosas. Podría volver, y seguir con la faena, dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento homofóbico para entregarse a lo que de verdad deseaba. Pero, por más conocido que le pareciera, hace unas tres horas solo sabía que el tipo hacía chistes y hablaba mierda montado en una tarima.

No estaba bien por donde lo mirara. Hasta el mismo Saúl le condenaría por ello.

Ya estaba. Atlanta se había convertido en Sodoma por su culpa. El _Sheol_ sería un paraíso con lo que le tocaría pasar. Condena eterna en el _Gai Ben Hinnom_.

Pero qué deliciosa sería su condena si el llamativo Urutaú estaba, con su bello plumaje y ojos desorbitados justo para él... Para darle más que una simple mamada.

—Bien hecho, Tozier. Ojalá vuelvas a Atlanta. Somos... muy hospitalarios. Además, _la diversión apenas empieza_.

Con ello, Stan se alejó.

Richie, pañuelo en mano, ya había logrado limpiar sus gafas y parte del rostro al verlo irse. Y hasta ahora notó que sí. El judío de mierda también se gastaba un buen culo. El mejor.

—Carajo, debí hacerlo quedarse. Solo me tocaba medirle el aceite, hundiéndole la verga hasta el fondo de ese divino culo.

Miró de un lado al otro, y se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca del lugar. Estaba solo. Perfecto. Ahora al hotel, a comerse a alguna mucama para calmar lo que quedaba de calentura en su cuerpo, y a embriagarse hasta dormir.

Y sí, tendría que aprovechar y pedir más shows en Georgia. _Púdrete, Reno._

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas notas para terminar. Usé muchos términos hebreos, así que acá los resumo:
> 
> 1\. Schmuck: Tonto.
> 
> 2\. Sheol: El lugar de los muertos en el judaismo.
> 
> 3\. Gai Ben Hinnom: Uno de los nombres que recibe el infierno de los judíos.
> 
> También, dejo record de que un Urutaú es un ave, y está catalogada entre las más feas del mundo. Ello para indicar la pasión y conocimiento de Stan.
> 
> Para finalizar, un headcanon de las trivias de la wiki de IT, y es que aunque Stan tiene el cabello oscuro, sus vellos, allá abajo, son casi rubios, por un ligero caso de vitiligo.
> 
> Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta historia. Perdón por el OOC, los errores que puedan haber, y si no era lo que esperaban. Solo quería sacarme esta espinita con mi ship favorito de IT, en las versiones de Muschietti. Paz. :)


End file.
